Hollywood Mash-Up
by Laugh.Live.Love.Dogs
Summary: Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, actors of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger always thought that, of course, everything J.K.Rowling wrote is fiction and fake... or so they thought, until some mysterious strangers come and kidnap them. After learning that the wizarding world is real, they must help Harry and his friends defeat Voldemort.
1. Kidnappers

**Hi! Please enjoy, and leave reviews if you like! **

**-O-**

Daniel was having a bad day. First of all, Rupert was ignoring him, then Emma couldn't come over because of her homework. He was seventeen years old now, and was playing the role of Harry Potter based on J.K.Rowling's book. He was going to start filming the seventh movie next year, and he had a whole month of resting.

Daniel suddenly heard a knock on the door. What was that? Maybe one of those interviewers. Daniel thought. He was sick of them coming Everyday. Daniel walked to the door, and opened it. The person wasn't interviewers or reporters or his managers after all.

He was staring face-to-face with someone who seemed to be imitating himself, though doing a very poor job of it. This boy who seemed to be about seventeen and was ragged and skinny. He had rumpled up messy black hair which stuck up in odd places, unlike Daniel himself, as he had neat, strait hair which had to be rumpled and twisted up before filming. He had green almond-shaped eyes also unlike himself, as Daniel had blue eyes. But apart from that, they looked similar.

The most strange part about the stranger was his clothings. He was wearing black robes with a crest on his chest that showed a lion, eagle, badger and snake around a H. The Hogwarts crest, Daniel realised. How much he had seen this crest-nearly Everyday when a ting as Harry Potter.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked. "Danny, Who's on the door?" He heard his Mother call. "He's, he's..." Daniel hesitated. The boy flashed a warning look in his eyes. "He's a new Friend, Mum." Daniel shouted back. The boy smiled slightly, in relief, maybe?

"Ok." Daniel sighed. "Who are you, and why are you here?" He asked. The boy shook his head, his eyes wide. He looked around, then grabbed hold of Daniel's left arm. "Hey! Hey, what are you do-" before Daniel could finish, they both vanished into thin air with a faint, _pop_!


	2. Roles

**Sorry for the late update. I know, I know. I really hate waiting, when I'm not writing it, of course. But I think this will be worth it. Recommendations are welcome! Enjoy!**

**-O-**

Daniel felt like throwing up. He felt like he was being squeezed through a rubber tire, with a thick cloth covering his mouth. When this came to a stop, Daniel opened his eyes and clutched his stomach, fighting down the urge of nausea as he opened his eyes, taking in the scene where the black haired-boy had take him.

They were in a forest-hill. It was cold. There was a small tent nearby. The boy let out a deep, slow sigh.

"I know this is going to feel weird," the boy said, "but-" "-Harry!" An out-of-breath, definitely girl's voice came from the tent and a girl about 17 with large front teeth and curly brown hair came running out of the small tent. She was wearing a hoodie and tight jeans. From her pocket, a Long stick with slight markings and wavy carvings on it was protruding out. The girl stopped in mid-run, and gazed at Daniel.

"Oh. So. You. Did. It." The girl breathed out slowly. Daniel felt nervous. The girl also looked very nervous and worried at the same time. "I always thought you wouldn't but...". "We need as much help as we can, Hermione." The boy said quietly. "How's Ron?". "Ron's still unconscious but he'll be alright," The girl said.

_Harry? Hermione? Ron?_ The words swirled inside Daniel's head, but he denied it. Nah, it couldn't be, because Harry Potter was just a fictional story, right? No, this was all fake.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked. "Is this some sort of joke?". "I-" the boy looked around, then said, "no. This isn't a joke.". "Then why did you say Harry, Hermione, and Ron?" Daniel asked, choosing his words carefully. Suddenly, a thought struck him. "Wait... are they changing actors for 'Harry Potter'? Because you" Daniel indicated at the bushy-curly haired girl, "Are clearly not Emma Watson, and you" he indicated at the black haired boy, "Are clearly not me. That's it, isn't it?! They're changing actors for the movie. No..." Daniel felt devastated.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see the girl smiling sadly at him. "Radcliffe-or Daniel," She said, "We're not trying to take over your role of Harry. We truly aren't." "Then why did you call him Harry?" Daniel questioned. "Well..." The girl sighed. "Let's talk inside the tent, shall we?"


End file.
